


the stars shine for you and only you.

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Flashbacks, Garrison - Freeform, Ghosts, M/M, Never Rivals, Shiro is a bad friend, Stored Memories, klangst, short-ish, soRRY OHMYGOD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The death of Lance hurt the team a lot, but it effected Keith the most.





	the stars shine for you and only you.

Lance sat at the table, eating the "food" that Hunk made for the two. He was talking about all the memories he had on Earth. 

 

"If you could store your memories anywhere beside your mind, like in a lil' pocket watch looking thing, what memories would you add?" Lance turned to look at Keith who was just staring at his boyfriend.

"Maybe the night where Hunk, Pidge, You and I went into the Garrison kitchen and got caught." The duo laughed, picturing the moment in their heads. "And maybe the day I met Shiro. I dunno." 

"Shiro's nice. I'm glad he helped you." 

 

"Lance is dead. I don't know what to do." Keith sat on his bed, Shiro sat beside him, listening. 

"There's nothing we can do right now," Shiro touched his shoulder, giving him a small smile. "But I'll talk to Allura. Maybe she can do something. Like store his memories for you." Keith nodded, watching Shiro walk out. That's the moment he bursts into tears. If he cried in front of Shiro, he'd look weak. 

 

"No way!" Keith stepped in front of Allura, who just assigned Lance a mission on his own. Yeah, Lance was old enough, eighteen, but Keith was overprotective. 

"Keith--" Lance was cut off as soon as he tried to speak.

"You can't go, Lance. The mission seems way too dangerous. It's not the fact that I don't want you to go on your own, it's that it's dangerous!" Keith lied. He was worried that if he went on his own, he'd die. He can't afford another loss. 

"Keith, please. I have a mission I need to do and I don't wanna be treated like a baby from my own boyfriend, okay?" The others stood awkwardly, all turning to Lance, who went off to his room. Keith groaned. He was gonna go after him, but Shiro stopped Keith. 

"Just wait, alright?"

Allura told Keith that they were just memories. That he couldn't speak to Lance, but he could see him and the memories. Usually, if the hologram talks back it's a glitch and not to worry about it. Keith nodded before grabbing the object and heading back to his room. The way it worked confused him a bit, but he sat it down on the floor and pushed the button that shined with a memory. 

"Keith! Give me my phone back!" The memory made Keith smile. It was the first time they kissed. His heart shattered, knowing it was a hologram, a memory, but it felt so damn real. Hours later, Keith was still staring at the memories. It felt like time had paused, like the place quit moving, but he was interrupted by the door opening. The hologram instantly shut off, due to the light that shined from the door.

"Dinner time, Keith." Pidge smiled at the boy, who had red cheeks from crying so much. He looked like a mess. Keith nodded, getting up and walking with Pidge to the table. 

"You cheated!" Lance and Keith sat on Lance's bed, playing Uno that Lance didn't know he had in his jacket's pocket since they left Earth. Pidge and Hunk were gonna play Uno that night and Lance had to sneak into one of their rooms to get the cards. He felt like a spy.

"How can you cheat at Uno?" Keith laughed, grabbing the cards and tied the cards all together with a hair tie. 

"You looked at my cards, I swear!" Lance laid back down on the bed, his head hitting the pillows. Keith smiled at Lance, who had his eyes shut. Keith laid beside him, feeling Lance move to lay on Keith's chest. The black haired boy smiled, kissing Lance's forehead before shutting his eyes too. The universe stopped. No defending the universe, no losing friends or family, no confusion, no hurting, just Lance. He felt safe. 

Keith went back to his room, feeling sick. Hunk just said he ate his food to fast, but he barely ate anything. When Keith got back to his room, he laid down on his bed, slipping his jacket off and throwing it on the floor. Keith pulled his legs to his stomach, feeling tears fall out of his eyes. "Why, Lance? Come back to me, please."

After a while, he wiped his tears and shut his eyes. Keith felt his jacket cover his legs up, so he tossed to the left, freaked out. It was the hologram, which was weird. A glitch.

"L-lance is dead?" Keith felt terrified. Like someone had said his life was in danger. 

"Keith--"

"No, is he dead or is he left behind, Shiro?" 

"Lance is actually dead, Keith. He's been dead for a while, but we didn't know what to say."


End file.
